


And Then Nora Broke His Legs

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Lancaster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Jaune decides to seek an upgrade for his weapon.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune stared down at the twisted heap of metal in front of him.  “Nora is going to kill me.”

 

“Yup,” an overly cheerful voice answered from over his shoulder.

 

The table shook as Jaune tried to both hide what he had done and hide as well.  He sprawled over the broken hammer, sharp edges scraping against his chest plate and poking the soft spots not covered.  “You see nothing, I didn’t do it!”

 

Ruby giggled, walking around the table and picked up the front of Nora’s hammerhead.  “Jaune, if you’re going to lie, at least don’t be near the incriminating evidence. What did you do to this thing?”

 

The blonde boy blushed, hiding his eyes behind his hair.  “I was thinking of upgrading to something with a bit more punch, and explosives always pack a punch...and they don’t require much aiming.  More of a in the general area kinda thing, right?”

 

“Yeah, but you have to be more careful with them,” Ruby said with a sigh, “and breaking your teammate’s weapon doesn’t help with that.”

 

“I didn’t break it on purpose!  I just, was trying to figure out how she kept the grenades stored safely, which meant removing the plating on the head, but that was linked to the handle, and the only way to remove that was to take it apart from the-”

 

Ruby cut him off with an upraised hand.  “I can fix this.” Her hands roamed over the metal parts, moving them each to their proper orientation.  “Nora was self taught, but she’s from Mistral. The tools limit how the design works.” The stare she gave Jaune froze him in his tracks.  “I need a ¾ inch ratchet, two phillip head screwdrivers, every piece of copper wiring you have, and a plate of cookies.”

 

“A-a plate of cookies?”  Jaune stammered, reaching for the toolbox under the table.

 

“Girls gotta eat.  Bakery on 14th ave has the best chocolate chip cookies I’ve had since coming to Beacon.  Two dozen should be good enough.”

 

“Two dozen?”

 

“Jaune, stop repeating everything I say, go get me those cookies, and I’ll make sure that Nora won’t kill you.”  She pulled on a piece of the handle, and it snapped out, an inch from Jaune’s nose. “She still might break your legs, but that’s why we got Aura.”

 

Jaune scrambled out of the workshop.  After a half hour of searching for said bakery, paying for the two dozen cookies, stress eating all of those, and buying two dozen more, he found himself back at the school.

 

“Finally, I’m famished.”  Ruby stuffed half a dozen cookies into her mouth and chomped them down.  “I put the whole thing back together, although I think Nora overengineered the thing.”  She waved a hand at a small pile of parts next to the completed hammer. “I have no idea where those go, or what they do.  Hopefully, they aren’t important.” Shrugging, she swept them into the toolbox and picked up the hammer with one hand. She collapsed it down into it’s launcher mode, and held it out for Jaune.

 

“Oh my Oum, Ruby, I’m trying so hard not to kiss you right now,” he said, taking the hammer.  The weight of it made him lean forward, and Ruby kissed his forehead.

 

“Buy me more cookies, and I might just let you.  Now, hurry before Nora realizes it’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this work, check out my [Tumblr](https://today-we-write-tomorrow-we-die.tumblr.com) for WIPs and short prompts and if you enjoyed this story, you can buy me a cup of [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P0GAQA), thanks!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	2. In which Nora does Break His Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora is captured by a familiar foe and has to escape his dastardly clutches.

The bag over Nora’s head stunk. She chose not to think about what could cause such nasty smells, but they reminded her of the first time she met Jaune.

“Don’t you guys ever clean this thing?” She asked.

“That is Perry’s job, but considering what your friend with the scythe did to them, it’s been a while.” The cultured voice that answered her sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t place it. “Now, be a good damsel in distress, and shut up while we negotiate your ransom.”

Through the burlap, Nora saw a number of shadowy figures. One, the source of the nice voice, seemed to be jamming his thumbs into something in his hands, texting on his scroll? A few others wondered around, their distorted shapes most likely carrying weapons.

Around her wrists, ankles, and waist, rough hemp rope bound her to a chair. They used a lot of rope, and wiggling made the chair rock. The chair was not secured to anything. Rubbing her calves against the legs of the chair told her it was made of wood.

Excellent.

A ping echoed through the area, and Nora assumed they were in some kind of warehouse. 

“Alright boys, the Snow queen says she’ll pay up. Get into position and they’ll be here within the hour.”

“What is your dastardly plan? To use me to bait in Weiss to kidnap her for a bigger payday? To hold the SDC heiress hostage for better Fanus rights?” Nora squeezed the arms under her hand and leaned towards who she thought was the leader.

“What? No, we need some more operating capital. Sorry girl, but you’re just small fry. Kidnapping is a pain, and going after a Schnee? That’s just crazy.” The figure moved to stand in front of her and leaned over. “Now, didn’t I tell you to be a good damsel and shut up?”

Under the sack, Nora grinned. “Buddy, I ain’t no damsel.” Flexing, the chair under her shattered and her cloth covered head slammed into his.

Grabbing him as he reeled, she spun around. The burlap sack flew off her head and the smell went away. She also saw herself surrounded by White Fang goons and a tall man with a white jacket and bright red hair. On the floor, his signature hat laid crush.

“Roman!” She yelled as she remembered him. Then she launched him into a group of goons, sending herself flying towards the man holding onto her hammer.

The goon tried to lift the hammer, but he struggled with its weight. Nora grabbed the haft, rolled over it and dropped him to the ground with a kick to the head.

“You were not worthy,” she told the downed goon.

Spinning, she sent Magnhild crashing into the goons rushing at her. They flew away, but her hammer made a horrible screeching sound.

“Baby!” She reached out to touch the hammerhead, but Roman and more goons rushed her.

She charged them, shoulder checking the first goon into the one behind him. A sword blocked by Magnhild haft and a swift kick to the balls dropped another goon. Magnhild screeched again as Nora brought it down onto a goon’s head.

“What is wrong, baby?” Nora ducked under a staff and slammed the end of her haft into that goon. She went flying, punching a hole in the roof. “This has to do with when Jaune borrowed you, doesn’t it?”

“Oum damn kids!” Roman said as he brought his cane down on Nora. She caught it on the haft. Dodging and weaving, Nora tried to put space between them. Roman kept up with her, limiting her from swinging Magnhild.

Nora grabbed Magnhild right under the hammerhead and slammed forward. The move pushed Roman back, creating space.

Spinning around, Nora used the force of that to add impact to the blow that sent Roman through the roof of the building.

Magnhild let out one last screech and the hammerhead blew apart, dumping the grenades out. Nora’s eyes widen as she saw that they had all been armed. Jaune had messed with her hammer. 

One of the goons, seeing Nora with a broken weapon, charged at her. Nora ducked under the swing of her ax, kicked at the goon’s knee so she dropped to a level more equal with Nora.

“Let’s go for a ride!” Nora said as the grenades exploded behind the goon’s back. Riding the goon like a surfboard, Nora punched her own hole into the warehouse roof and flew through the night.

Riding high over the town, Nora saw a group of brightly colored individuals, her teammates and as well as those of Team RWBY.

Angling the good, she pushed them towards the police station while rocketing down at her friends.

“GUYS!” was all the warning they received as Nora impacted the ground in front of them.

Everyone blinked as Nora stood in the crater she had created. Dusting off her skirt, she grinned up at them. “You would not believe the evening I’ve had.”

“Nora!” They all ran into the crater, a massive group hug.

“What happened?” Pyrrha asked as they all collapsed into a pile.

“I got kidnapped by that dastardly Roman,” Nora said. “And when I found out he wanted to kidnap Weiss, I knew I had to get out. So I fought my way out.” She looked back at the large fire that had consumed the warehouse. “Magnhild didn’t make it… because someone messed with him!”

Nora glared at Jaune, missing the red-faced Ruby behind her.

“Well, Nora, you’re safe, and that’s all that matters, right?” Jaune started to back up, hands up in surrender.

“Jaune?” Nora growled.

“Yes, Nora?” Jane let his hands fall, thinking she wasn’t that mad.

“Run.” He did, and she chased him. Then she broke his legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this work, check out my [Tumblr](https://today-we-write-tomorrow-we-die.tumblr.com) for WIPs and short prompts and if you enjoyed this story, you can buy me a cup of [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P0GAQA), thanks!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
